


Ready to Bolt

by Chash



Series: We Both Had a Hand in It [2]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: Alanna doesn't need a boyfriend. And even if she did, she really wouldn't want any of the guys her friends are finding for her.
Thanks to the waiter, they really aren't so bad, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [birdhapley](http://birdhapley.tumblr.com/)! Just an alt-POV of the first story in this series; this seemed like the easiest way to post it.

“Good news,” says Jon. “I’m getting married.”

“I hope to Thayet,” says Alanna. “If you lost that argument, I assume it would be bad news.”

“Yes, if that had happened, we would be having a conversation about how Thayet and I will be eloping. Which would be exciting, but I think it’s best for everyone that this is how it’s happening.”

“Congratulations,” says Alanna, and means it. Thayet is great, and she and Jon will be very happy together. There’s something mildly terrifying about Jon getting _married_ , even with plenty of lead-up time. “I’m glad you beat the monarchy.”

“Or at least fought it to a stalemate.” He taps his jaw. “Now, we need to talk about you.”

“Do we?” she asks, wary.

“I assume you don’t want to be _alone_ at my wedding. And since Raoul and Gary will be in the wedding party, that means you’ll need a _date_.”

Her wariness increases exponentially. “Does it?”

“Well, no. Obviously, it’s your decision. But I thought you might prefer it. Since, again, you will be alone. Thayet also said you were welcome to be on her side of the wedding party, but, to be honest, I thought that would be worse than the alternative.”

No one can say Jon doesn’t understand her.

“I assume you have a plan for this,” she says. The glint in his eye is as unmistakable as it is terrifying. “And you’re not just expecting me to suddenly develop a romantic life.”

“I know some people,” he says, casual.

It should be a warning sign, but she hasn’t dated anyone in a while. It might be nice, to meet someone she’d like. She’s cautiously optimistic about the whole thing.

That’s her first mistake.

*

She notices George Cooper right away when she goes into the restaurant, mostly because he’s very tall and has a giant nose, and it really shouldn’t work on him at all, but something about his smile balances out the rest of his face, so instead of looking awkward, he looks charming. It’s quite a trick, and thinking about that is in all ways preferable to thinking about the fact that she’s waiting for a date.

Anything is better than thinking about the fact that she’s waiting for a date. She hasn’t dated anyone since Jon, and that was a very brief and nearly disastrous mistake.

Sex is good, though. She’d like to be having sex again.

“Alanna?” someone asks. The guy isn’t unattractive, but he rubs her the wrong way immediate, something too slick and polished in his demeanor. Alanna doesn’t trust people who worry too much about how they look, which is probably a bad standard to have on first dates, but–well, she trusts her instincts.

Still, there’s no reason to not be _polite_. “Yes, that’s me. You must be Ralon.”

“Yup.” He looks her up and down, making her squirm, and then nods. “Great. Let’s eat.”

He’s self-centered, arrogant, and boring; he explains the menu to Alanna like she can’t read it, and when the big-nosed waiter comes over, he orders for her, because obviously girls want salad, right? All girls like salad.

She’s thinking about just fleeing the scene while he’s in the bathroom when the waiter asks, “Just checking, did you want to order something else?”

She jolts up and finds him closer than she expected. It unnerves her, until she realizes he’s trying to be discreet. “That obvious?”

He moves out of her personal space, just enough that she doesn’t feel anxious. “I’m very good at my job,” he adds, and she really does believe him.

“I don’t even remember what he got me.”

“Chicken caesar salad,” he supplies. She knew it was _a_ salad, but the details didn’t really register much, past the annoyance.

“Jesus, what a dickhead,” she says without thinking. He laughs, and she gives him a sheepish smile. “Sorry, this is a nice place. I should watch my language, right?”

“Please, don’t hold back on my account. I can get you something else,” he adds.

“Do you have steak?”

“We have steak.”

“I would love steak. Medium rare. He seems like the type who’s going to insist on paying, might as well make him shell out.” Not that she can’t afford it herself, of course, but–assholes who insist on paying deserve what they get. She’ll _try_ to pay for half. “And he’ll probably stiff you on the tip when you bring me something other than what he ordered,” she adds, and offers him a twenty. “So I’ll cover that.”

He inclines his head to her. “Much appreciated.”

“It’s the least I can do. You’re rescuing me from nothing but salad. And I get the feeling I’m going to be here a lot, so I want to be on your good side,” she adds, impulsive. It’s a nice enough restaurant, and she wouldn’t mind having a friendly face around for this. She has a very bad feeling about dating. “Alanna.”

“George,” he says, and shakes her hand.

Considering how poorly the date goes, it’s really impressive, that she still has such a great night.

*

“What we need,” says Gary, “is a chart.”

“That’s what you always say,” says Jon.

“We make a list of first dates, list their good and bad qualities, and from that, we’ll be able to find Alanna’s perfect match.”

“I don’t think we need a list of the dates for that,” says Alanna. “Can’t we just make a list of things I like, and you guys come up with _better_ dates?”

“If I knew anyone who didn’t suck, I’d be dating them myself,” says Raoul.

“That explains why all your candidates are so uninspired,” she teases, and he grins.

“Jon’s engaged _and_ royalty and his aren’t doing any better,” he shoots back. “What’s his excuse?”

“Inbreeding, always.” He sighs. “Come _on_ , Alanna, what do you like?”

Of course, she immediately thinks of George Cooper, because she _does_ like him. Of course she likes him. In a limited sense. But she doesn’t even know if he’s single, let alone interested. After all, she only ever sees him when he’s at work. It’s weird to assume he’s doing any more than killing time.

“Good sense of humor, doesn’t take themselves too seriously, laid back.”

Jon, Raoul, and Gary exchange a look.

“It’s true, I don’t know anyone like that,” says Jon. “Not my friend group at all. Present company excluded.”

“Do you know anyone like that?” Raoul asks, giving her a calculating look.

Alanna shifts a little, awkward. “Probably not,” she admits.

And then her date cancels on her, and it’s just–it feels like the only possible thing to do is to invite them along to meet George. He’d worry if she didn’t show up, and it seems like the least awkward way to let him know that her friend who’s getting married is a part of the British aristocracy.

Not that there’s ever a good way to say that, really. But this is about the best she can do.

Obviously he’s spooked, but he handles it well, smooth and friendly as ever, and she’s pretty sure the others can’t even tell.

“Someone with a good sense of humor, right?” Gary asks, when George is safely on the other side of the room.

“Laid back,” Jon agrees.

“Doesn’t take himself too seriously.”

“How often do you come here?” Thayet asks.

“Every time one of them comes up with another shitty date for me.”

“And the food isn’t that great, so we all know why you keep coming back,” says Gary.

Raoul elbows him. “I think he’s perfect. You should ask him out.”

“He’s working!” Alanna protests. “It’s creepy.”

“Only if you don’t take no for an answer,” says Gary. “Asking once is well within the bounds of polite protocol.”

She glances over at George, nervous. “Maybe,” she admits. “But–I still don’t know how.”

“Just ask,” says Jon. “It’s not _hard_.”

“It’s not hard for _you_ ,” she snaps. “You’re basically a prince. My date tonight took one look at me and ran the other way.”

They all make placating noises about it, and Alanna believes them, she does. She’s not hideous or anything, but she knows she’s not the kind of girl most people dream about, too short and too stocky, too much muscle.

She tells George the same thing later, though, and he looks like he can’t even fathom it. “Jesus,” he breathes. “Who’d look at you and leave?”

She ducks her head. “Him, apparently,” she says, and hopes she won’t ever have to add, _And you_.

*

She gives him her number mostly because she wants him to have it, but she doesn’t really expect him to use it outside of the restaurant. He sends emergency texts, but she’s not really sure he wants to chat with her or anything. She’d like it, of course, but–well, he might not have anything to say.

An actual call from him, on a Wednesday, no less, is a complete surprise. The best kind, of course, and very welcome after a long day of being frustrated with people, but still. Who calls people, honestly?

“Hey, George!” she says.

His voice is warm and steady, like always. “Hey. How’s it going, Alanna?”

“Can’t complain,” she says, automatic, even though she definitely _could_. There’s always something to complain about after work. But he’s calling, so she’d rather hear from him. “Just getting off work. How are you? What’s up? Is everything okay?”

He lets out a small huff of laughter. “Everything’s fine. I was wondering if you had a date tonight.”

She blinks a few times. Of all the questions he could have asked, it’s about the last one she expected. “No. You don’t work Wednesday night. What would I do if you weren’t there to complain to?”

“Well, you could–” He coughs a little, like he’s clearing his throat, and she figures out what he’s going to ask just before he says it. “Like you said, I don’t work Wednesday night. So you could just go on a date with me.”

She can’t quite believe it, honestly. It feels so _easy_ ; she likes someone, and he’s asking her out. There must be some kind of catch.

George is apparently thinking the same thing, but for all the wrong reasons. “Or not, obviously. You–”

“I’d love to,” she says,before he can get any farther. “Please. I’ve been trying to figure out how to ask you. I didn’t want to be creepy, since you’re always on the job when I see you.”

He laughs. “You’re not creepy. So, um, where do you want to go?”

“Where do you live? I’m on my way to the train, so I can come to you. Something close by, and not too fancy. I’m tired of your restaurant’s tiny portions and weird stacks of food. I just want a big, flat meal. Or a burger.” She groans at the thought; she’s been hanging out at fancy restaurants too much recently. She just wants something greasy with fries. That’s not to much to ask. “Jesus, I really want a burger. Anywhere near you that does awesome burgers?”

“Actually, yeah. We’ve got a great burger place.”

He gives her directions, and she bounces all the way over in the train, nervous and excited all at once. She texts Jon, _I have a date with the waiter tonight, so I doubt I’ll be murdered, but just in case, avenge me_ , which is really the only way she knows how to express excitement, and he responds with a bunch of excited emoji, because that’s the only way Jon knows to express excitement.

So they’re both happy for her.

George is already waiting, in a nice button down and slacks, less formal than usual and still formal enough to make her wish she _didn’t_ dress so casually for work. Or that she’d gone home to change first, except that would have meant taking longer to get burgers, and she really wants that burger.

And to see him, of course.

He looks a little nervous, so she gives him her best smile and says, “I’m really glad you asked me out.” Just in case he missed it.

His face breaks out in one of his huge grins, and then he’s leaning down to kiss her. She’s been dating for months and hasn’t gotten to kiss anyone the whole time, let alone anyone she _liked_. She’s glad George didn’t stand on ceremony.

He’s still smiling when he pulls back, and her heart flips over. “I’m really glad you said yes. I’ve been wanting to ask for a while.”

“I would have said yes for a while,” she says, and he laughs and holds the door open for her.

He’s definitely going to be the first one to make it to a second date. She can’t wait.


End file.
